mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Grilletto
Grilletto is sung by GARNiDELiA. It is used as the second opening of the anime adaption of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. Track Listing The song is written by MARiA and toku, composed by toku, and arranged by GARNiDELiA. #Grilletto #LOVE or GAME #Kimi to Boku ga Deau Kakuritsu #Grilletto (instrumental) #Grilletto (TV Size Ver.) Edition Lyrics Rōmaji= Te wo nobashite kimi ni todoku you ni Dare ni mo mane dekinai Hontou no ai de ima uchinuku kara Genkai nante jibun shidai rimittaa wo hazushite (Nobody knows mou daremo) Kono saki wo shiranai.. Shinjite wa uragirareteru miwataseba itsudemo (Nobody else mou dareka ni) Tayoru no wa yamete Taisetsu na himitsu ni itsudemo Temaneki sareteru you de Kono mama ja mae ni susumenai Te wo nobashite kimi ni todoku you ni Tsuyogaru dake ja mamorenai Kono omoi wa gunjou Nerai sadame hikigane wo hiite Dare ni mo mane dekinai Hontou no ai de ima uchinuku kara Otona ni natte shimau koto de, daijina koto wasurete (Lose my way jibun sae) Shinji rarenakute.. Mimizawarina noise bakari nomikoma resou ni naru (Never forget kimi hitori) Janai n'datte koto Mayotte wa, fukaku kizutsuite, itsushika Uketometa kimi no Ai ni furete tsuyoku natte yuku no Te wo nobashite, jiyuu wo tsukamae ni Fushigina kurai kowakunai, kono omoi wa junjou Nerai sadame hikigane wo hiite Dare ni mo mane dekinai Hontou no ai de ima uchinuku kara Tatta ichido kiri no jinsei de Naite waratte, isogashii Shitta suuji dake no kakehiki de Ashite hiite, isogashii Motto, motto Nee tsugi no kaado wo hiite mite Katsu no wa saa dotchi da ? Kowaresouna hakanai riaru wo Eien nante arienai Kiseki wo kaiteku Te wo nobashite kimi ni todoku you ni Tsuyogaru dake ja mamorenai Kono omoi wa gunjou Nerai sadame hikigane wo hiite Dare ni mo mane dekinai Hontou no ai de ima uchinuku kara.. |-| Kanji= 手を伸ばして キミに届くように 誰にも真似できない 本当の愛で 今 撃ち抜くから 限界なんて自分次第 リミッターを外して Nobody Knows もう誰も この先を知らない 信じては裏切られてる 見渡せばいつでも Nobody else もう誰かに 頼るのはやめて 大切な秘密にいつでも 手招きされてるようで このままじゃ前に進めない 手を伸ばして キミに届くように 強がるだけじゃ守れない この思いは群青 狙い定め ヒキガネを引いて 誰にも真似できない 本当の愛で 今 撃ち抜くから 大人になってしまうことで 大事なこと忘れて Lose my way 自分さえ 信じられなくて 耳障りなノイズはかり 飲み込まれそうになる Never forget キミ一人 じゃないんだってこと 迷っては 深く傷ついて いつしか 受け止めたキミの 愛に触れて強くなってゆくの 手を伸ばして 自由を掴まえに 不思議なくらい怖くない この思いは純情 狙い定め ヒキガネを引いて 誰にも真似できない 本当の愛で 今 撃ち抜くから たった一度きりの人生で 泣いて笑って 忙しい 知った数字だけの駆け引きで 足して引いて 忙しい もっと もっと ねぇ次のカードをひいてみて 勝つのはさぁどっちだ? 壊れそうな儚いリアルを 永遠なんてありえない 軌跡を描いてく 手を伸ばして キミに届くように 強がるだけじゃ守れない この思いは群青 狙い定め ヒキガネを引いて 誰にも真似できない 本当の愛で 今 撃ち抜くから |-| English= I stretch my hand, as if I'm going to reach you With a real love that nobody can even come close I'll now shoot through it Limits are made of our arms, so get rid of your limiter Nobody Knows, even everyone knows everything after this As I oversee those who trusted someone yet were betrayed Nobody else, even to everyone, I stopped relying on Because of my precious secrets I'm always getting beckoned If this keeps on, I'll never move forward I stretch my hand, as if I'm going to reach you Because I can't protect them with my strength, my feeling is ultramarine I set my aim and pull the trigger With a real love that nobody can even come close I'll now shoot through it As I'm getting more adult, I start to forget the most important thing Lose my way, even myself alone, can't believe it Everything's but noises hurting my ears, I'm just like being swallowed Never forget, the fact that you're not alone I'm deeply hurt as I'm lost Someday, once I touched your love I received I'll become stronger I stretch my hand, as if I'm going to grab my freedom I'm not scared because it's being mysterious, my feeling is pure I set my aim and pull the trigger With a real love that nobody can even come close I'll now shoot through it Because I only can live once I'll hurry up, crying and laughing With the tactics I wrote with numbers I know I hurry up, run and pull it More and more Hey, just like drawing the next card Whose victory will this be? In the transient reality seemed to be broken I can't believe such thing as "eternity" I'll then draw a miracle I stretch my hand, as if I'm going to reach you Because I can't protect them with my strength, my feeling is ultramarine I set my aim and pull the trigger With a real love that nobody can even come close I'll now shoot through it Trivia *"Grilletto" means "Trigger" in Italian. Category:Releases Category:Anime Category:Music Category:Theme Songs